Tema de conversación
by salviohexia
Summary: Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. La próxima vez que John tuviera una reunión con sus amigos a la que él no estuviera invitado, se encargaría de que todos lo recordaran.


**Tema de conversación**

Los talentosos dedos de Sherlock se movían ágilmente sobre las cuerdas del violín, dejando escuchar una bella interpretación de _Clair de Lune_. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Él sabía que Rodríguez ya estaba en España gastándose una parte del dinero de la señora Wright… pero Rodríguez iba a regresar… estaba seguro, después de todo, le quedaba media fortuna que llevarse. Germán Rodríguez se había creído más listo que él, y eso era algo que Sherlock no podía dejar pasar tan fácilmente.

─Ya sé cómo atrapar a Germán ─dijo Sherlock en voz alta para que John pudiera oírlo. Esperó en silencio a que John le preguntara "cómo" y poder iniciar su explicación, mas John no hizo ni pio. ─¿John?

─Ah qué bien ─lo escuchó decir después de un rato─, me dices cómo cuando regrese.

La melodía de Debussy fue interrumpida sorpresivamente. Sherlock dejó el violín en el suelo y se fue hasta la habitación de John.

─¿A dónde vas?

─A un almuerzo con Bill y Mike, ya te lo había dicho.

─¿Te vas ahora? ─alzó las cejas.

John se miró el reloj de muñeca.

─Sí. Te veo al rato ─y salió del departamento.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos, se olvidó momentáneamente de Rodríguez.

.

Sherlock y John salieron de Scotland Yard muy complacidos con ellos mismos sabiendo que el dinero de la señora Wright estaba por fin a salvo.

─Me alegro de que todo esto terminara ─suspiró John, recargándose en el barandal en lo que Sherlock llamaba un taxi.

─Te dije que iba a regresar ─sonrió Sherlock.

─Fue muy estúpido de su parte pensar que su plan funcionaría dos veces.

─Bueno, vámonos ─un taxi llegó y Sherlock entró en él, dejando la puerta abierta para John.

John caminó hacia el pequeño auto color negro y cerró la puerta. Extrañado, Sherlock bajó el vidrio de la ventana, preguntándole a John con la sola mirada qué estaba pasando ahora. Pregunta que se respondió a sí mismo cuando vio a Lestrade salir del edificio y recargarse en la reja.

─Iré con Greg por unos tragos ─le dijo John, reflejando vergüenza en su rostro.

─Oh ─ser aceptado por la sociedad era algo que a Sherlock realmente le tenía sin cuidado, pero que John lo rechazara así como si nada era otra cosa, en verdad lo hacía sentirse mal. Su expresión debió ser muy notoria pues John abrió la boca en seguida para decir algo.

─Lo siento, Fenómeno ─se escuchó la voz de Donovan en el fondo─, pero esto es una reunión de gente normal.

John se encogió de hombros y se fue con Lestrade, Donovan y _Anderson_.

─¿Qué? ¿Prefieres salir con Anderson que conmigo? ─le gritó a John, ese pequeño traidor, mientras se alejaba─. ¿Cómo pudiste?

─¡Trataré de llegar temprano! ─respondió John, volteando hacia atrás, agitando una mano mientras Lestrade lo tomaba por un hombro y lo hacía subir a un auto.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos, le dio la dirección al taxista y se puso a pensar. John era amigo de Lestrade, así que Sherlock suponía era normal que se juntaran por ahí de vez en cuando… sin él. Apretó los puños. ¿Pero salir también con Donovan y _Anderson_? Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. La próxima vez que John tuviera una reunión con sus amigos a la que él no estuviera invitado, se encargaría de que todos lo recordaran.

.

─¿Si que hace calor, eh? ─comentó Sherlock, era difícil contener la emoción, estaba muy divertido.

─Lo sé ─replicó John, haciendo una cara.

─Igual vas a salir, ¿o me equivoco? ─casi nunca se equivocaba.

─Sí. A comer con Harry y Bill, ¿quieres venir?

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos. Ah claro, ahora sí lo invitaba. Ya era muy tarde.

─No.

Sherlock se levantó del asiento, caminó hacia John y lo miró apreciativamente de arriba abajo. Asintió satisfecho por la vista, John se sonrojó un poco pero no dijo nada. Sherlock sujetó a John de los brazos y lo hizo caminar hasta que cayó de espaldas en el sofá de la sala. Sin dar tiempo a su presa para escapar, Sherlock se colocó sobre él.

─En verdad espero ser su tema de conversación ─Sherlock le susurró en el oído.

─Siempre lo _e-eres_.

─Entonces les daré algo nuevo de qué hablar.

Sherlock besó a John en la mejilla antes de hacerlo en el cuello, primero lo besó delicadamente, mordiendo y chupando cada vez más fuerte conforme John aumentaba el volumen de sus gemidos y jadeos. Dejaría su marca en John para que todos pudieran contemplarla.

De repente se detuvo. Sherlock dio un último lametón del cuello al oído de John y se levantó del sofá rápidamente, dejando a John frustrado y excitado.

─¿Qué haces? ─preguntó John casi sin aire.

─No hay tiempo para esto ─le recordó Sherlock, señalando su muñeca como si llevara puesto un reloj─, tienes que ir a ver a Murray y Harriet.

.

─John, estamos a más de veinticinco grados, quítate esa estúpida bufanda ─repitió Bill por tercera vez en el restaurante.

─No. Prefiero tenerla puesta, me siento un poco enfermo ─John tosió falsamente. Tenía mucho calor pero por nada del mundo se iba a quitar la bufanda.

─Jesucristo ─bufó Harry. Se levantó de su silla y bruscamente le quitó la suave bufanda color naranja a su hermano. Sus ojos, como los de Bill, se abrieron muy grandes. ─¡Qué es eso!

John tragó pesado.

─¿Qué es qué?

─Te apuesto lo que quieras que Sherlock lo hizo ─rió Bill.

Algunas gentes de las mesas contiguas voltearon a verlos, John, sintiendo vergüenza, trató de encogerse en su asiento, pero Bill y Harry no le hacían las cosas más fáciles.

─Claro que fue Sherlock, duh. Dinos cómo pasó ─pidió Harry con insistencia.

Mientras su hermana lo zarandeaba de un brazo, John supo que había entendido la lección: no volvería a salir sin Sherlock durante un tiempo sumamente considerable.

* * *

un pequeño regalo para **rukia** que casi casi adivinó el final de mi fanfic de vampiros. ojalá te haya gustado.


End file.
